1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disinfecting a hospital room and more specifically to a vent cover system, which allows a vent cover door to be withdrawn from covering a vent without an operator having to pry the vent cover door off the vent.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A vent cover is placed over a heating/cooling vent when a hospital room is disinfected. Automation of the vent covering process speeds up the disinfection process. U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,984 ('984 patent) to Wolf II et al. discloses a portable automated vent cover. U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,984 is herein incorporated into this patent application by reference in its entirety. However, the vent cover door of the '984 patent does not always release from a vent opening without manual intervention on the part of an operator, because the vacuum in the vent retains the vent cover door against the vent opening. Further, it is advantageous to bypass air flow through a room by connecting an entry vent to an exit vent, when the entry and exit vents are covered.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a vent cover system, which allows a vent cover door to be withdrawn from a vent opening without an operator having to pry the vent cover door off the vent.